The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Verbena, botanically known as Verbena hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘USBENA6201’.
The new Verbena is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hikone, Shiga, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new disease-resistant and high temperature-tolerant Verbena cultivars with semi-upright plant habit and attractive flower coloration.
The new Verbena originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor on Apr. 8, 2001 in Hikone, Shiga, Japan of a proprietary seedling selection of Verbena hybrida identified as code number VJL50-2, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary seedling selection of Verbena hybrida identified as code number VJL53-3, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Verbena was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Bonsall, Calif. on Jun. 6, 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new Verbena by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Bonsall, Calif. since Jun. 7, 2002 has shown that the unique features of this new Verbena are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.